An electrical cable coupler has plug and socket portions on the ends of a pair of electrical cables. Power circuit contacts in the plug are engaged with power circuit contacts in the socket to close a power circuit through the coupler when the plug is inserted in the socket. Safety circuit contacts also are engaged with each other to close a safety circuit through the coupler when the plug is inserted in the socket. In the case of a high voltage mining coupler, a time delay is required between disengagement of the safety contacts and disengagement of the power circuit contacts when the plug is removed from the socket.